Entre Hermanos
by Jadet Surian
Summary: Kagome e inuyasha vivían juntos kagome pensaba que su vida era normal hasta que el hermano de su novio apareció y la sedujo nadie sabia de su oculta relación hasta que inuyasha los vio pero algo extraño paso...Lemmon intenso y uno que otro Yaoi leve...Les invito a que pasen.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre hermanos**

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen**

-La verdad mi vida era buena no es me quejaba nada me faltaba tenia un novio excepcional claro un poco gruñón y celoso pero lo quería tal y como era, mis mejores amigos Sango tajiya y Miroku houshi siempre estaban hay cuando mas los necesitábamos siempre andamos de fiesta y haciendo reuniones personales en casa solo para pasarla bien todo marchaba bien hasta que apareció el.

-Kagome en que estas pensando?- La verdad no se cuanto tiempo llevaba muy lejos dentro de mi pensamientos hasta que sentí como mi novio me tomaba de la mano y me preguntaba que pasaba.

-Etto nada Yasha solo me distraje- Me apresure a responder por cierto mi novio se llama Inuyasha Taisho el es alto me lleva como cabeza y media tiene el pelo largo negro, tienes los ojos color ámbar y tiene 25 me lleva 2 años de edad.

-Kag aun no me as dicho que te pareció mi hermano, ya que no hablaste el resto de la cena.

-Emm este pues es muy agradable _"Y esta buenísimo"_ aunque es un poco distante y no muestra mucha expresiones.

-Fhe el es así frió y distante- Frió pensé el puede ser todo pero meno frió no después de lo que paso.

**Flash Back...**

-Esa noche inuyasha me dijo que vendría alguien a cenar esta noche a nuestro apartamento así que prepare una riquísima cena y me arregle no me puse tan glamurosa ya que la cena es en apartamento.

-Kagome ven te quiero presentar a alguien.

-Voy- Conteste mientras salia dela habitacion para ir a la sala donde estaba nuestra visita, pero lo que vi me impacto un hombre mas alto que inuyasha pelo largo plateado y sus ojos, sus ojos eran iguales que los de Yasha tenia el pecho fornido se le notaba por el polo que tenia se les macaban bien los brazos parecía de unos 28 años o por Dios y esas piernas no pude continuar ya que sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y acumularse en mi vientre.

-Kagome el es Sesshomaru mi hermano- O por Dios esto no puede ser este adonis es hermano de inuyasha vamos kagome compórtate y responde algo antes que piense que eres tarada o retrasada mental o algo peor que estas falta de macho algo que nunca me va a faltar por que inuyasha no se le quita el calenton y no me quejo me encanta que sea así.

-Ho-Hola un placer Higurashi Kagome- Aaah apenas me salían las palabras que vergüenza.

-El placer es todo mio señorita Higurashi- Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un corto beso, inuyasha prepárate esta noche no te dejo descansar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila inuyasha y sesshomaru hablaban de negocios y yo me sentía que estaba pintada en la mesa, pero eso paso a segunda mano cuando el hermano de inuyasha me daba esas miradas, como si estuviera mirando lo mas profundo de mi interior este hombre me ponía nerviosa al igual inuyasha cuando sentí su mano tocar mi pierna derecha, mis bragas estaban empapadas por las caricias de inuyasha y las miradas penetrantes de su hermano pero como siempre algo tuvo que pasar miroku llamo a inuyasha para que lo pasara a recoger a la estación de trenes ya que traía muchas cosas valiosas y no se arriesgaba a ir e taxi.

-Sesshomaru te dejo en buenas manos regreso de inmediato.

-No te preocupes no estaré solo la señorita higurashi me sera de buena compañía mientras regresas ve con cuidado- Eso si que me puso mas nerviosa no se si por estar sola o por el tono que utilizo.

-Kagome amor ya sabes no dejes que se aburra y complace lo si - Me dio un beso corto y salio.

-Etto Sesshomaru te ofrezco algo de tomar?- Pregunte tratando de que no notara mi nerviosismo.

-Vodka solo-

-Si ahora mismo te lo preparo-Dije lo mas normal que pude fui al mini-bar que teníamos en el apartamento y me dispuse a servir la bebida cuando sentí un cuerpo caliente pegado a mi espalda y una respiración constante en mi cuello y como unas manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me quede en estado de shock no me podía mover estaba que no respiraba de la excitación que creció en mi bajo vientre.

-Mmm hueles bien creías que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de lo que provoco en ti-

-Que-e co-sas dices yo no- No pude articular mas palabra ya que me giro rápido y me beso la verdad al principio no podía corresponderle solo pensaba en inu pero cuando sentí su lengua entrar a mi cavidad perdí la batalla y enrolle mis brazos a su cuello para besarle con profundidad parecía una guerra de quien besaba mejor pero eso no es todo me quise morir cuando sentí su erección frotarse contra mi vientre no puede callar un gemido que salio de mi al sentir lo duro que estaba, por Kami que va a romper el pantalón y eso no fue todo no no es no se basto con lo que hacia y me comenzó a frotar mi vagina aun por arriba de las bragas el muy maldito sabe lo que hace y donde debe tocar claro estúpida es hermano de inuyasha el único que podía ponerte como quisiera hasta ahora era el único hasta este dia.

-Ya llegue-Grito inuyasha desde la puerta sesshomaru y yo nos separamos inmediatamente mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración.

-Ajaa y ustedes que hacían, sesshomaru que te dije de coquetear con mi novia-No no puede ser mi corazón se detuvo unos minutos hasta que.

-Ya sabes Yasha no puede contenerme de meterle mano a tu novia.

-Haha hermano nunca cambias y como te trato kagome y no la vallas a defender eh.

-Bien deberías de hacer cenas así mas seguido todo estuvo riquísimo-Claro mas sarcástico no pudo ser.

Y así estuvieron por un rato bromeando y hablando hasta que sesshomaru se marcho no sin antes darme un ferviente beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente sesshomaru salio inuyasha me acorralo y me iso el amor como un salvaje y como podía dejar de amarlo si el sabia donde y como lo necesitaba aunque sentir ahora esta profunda atracción hacia sesshomaru traerá sus consecuencias.

**Fin Flash Back...**

-Kagome me acaba de llamar mi hermano diciéndome que la casa que alquilo tiene varios problemas y le dije que se podía quedar en nuestro apartamento unos dias tu que dices no te molesta-Queeeeee no ahora si que ya no puedo si casi me viola unos minutos que sera vivir bajo el mismo techo.

-Em si cla-ro amor no hay problemas-Mierda mierda esto no puede ser kami no debe de odiarme tanto o si?... que haré?

**Hola espero que les aya gustado esta nueva historia que estoy subiendo espero poder contar con sus review para saber que tal voy y si quieren que cambie algo por favor déjemelo saber Gracias...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Entre hermanos**

**Capitulo 2**

**Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen.**

****-Uf estoy muerta creo que me merezco un baño.

-Uy si ya lo creo-Decia Inuyasha en tono de burla a kagome mientras se tapaba la nariz con su mano.

-No seas baboso-Dijo kagome arrojandole un paño en la cara a inuyasha-Yo no apesto lo digo porque estoy cansada hasta ahora terminamos de ordenar la habitacion para tu hermano.

-Ya kag se que mi hermano no te agrada pero dime lo dejo que pague hotel teniendo yo en casa una habitacion libre-Le decia el ojidorado a su novia mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba hasta su habitacion- Ademas seran solo por unos dias-Le afirmaba elojidorado mientras veia como esta hacia una mueca.

-Pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi hermano, ahora quiero hacer algo que deseo con mi novia-decia de forma picara el ojidorado mietras miraba la cara de sorpresa que ponia kagome.

-Inu a...que te refieres-Decia kagome mientras sentia como inuyasha le bajaba el cierre del vestido-Inuyasha que haces?.

-Kag-le susurraba al oido el ojidorado a kagome mientras le teminaba de quitar la prenda-Eres una pervertida, por Dios yo estaba pensando en bañarnos juntos pero solo bañarnos eh-Le decia inuyasha mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

-Me parece bien, pero solo bañarnos porque estoy muerta y conosco tus mañitas Taisho-Le decia kagome mientras caminaba al baño pero luego sintio como unos fuertes brazos la despegaban del piso frio.

-Como ordene mi reyna-Le decia inuyasha a su novia mientras la depositaba en el piso del baño y ponia a llenar la bañera.

-Inu te puedo pedir un favor-Decia kagome ya dentro de la bañera recostada de espaldas en el amplio pecho de su novio.

-Mmm-Fue la unica respuesta del ojidorado recostado de espaldas a la bañera con su novia entre las piernas.

-Puedes lavarme el pelo-Le dijo kagome a inuyasha mientras se volteaba y miraba a su novio con ojos de suplica, este accedio y se dedico a lavarle el pelo a su chica.

A inuyasha le encantaba el pelo de kagome no era ni muy liso ni tan rizado, le gustaba sentir la suavidad de estos entre sus manos simplemente eran perfectos para el, luego de varios minutos termino de lavarle el pelo y continuo con su espalda mietras la acariciaba tiernamente escuchaba como kagome suspiraba luego se dedico a besar sus hombros mientras agarraba los pechos de kagome y los masajeaba suavemente, kagome ahogo un gritillo de sorpresa cuando sintio su miembro ya erecto rosar su espalda mientras le propinaba esas dulces caricias a su ya exitado cuerpo.

-I...nu no dijiste que solo bañarnos eh-Decia kagome mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponia frente a el.

-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo preciosas o no?-Le dijo inu mientras le daba tiernos besos por su cuello.

-Ss..si aah-Gimio cuando inuyasha se apodero de su pezon ya erecto por las caricias.

Mientras tanto inuyasha se dedicaba a chupar y lamer sus pezones kagome no se quedo atras y tomo su miembro con las manos y comenzo a masajearlo de arriba a abajo sabia que esto le encantaba a inuyasha asi que aumento la velocidad pero inuyasha aparto sus manos para luego sujetar sus nalgas con fuerza y levantarla para colocarla sobre su gran ereccion que sobresalia del agua.

-Aaah inu-Gimio kagome cuando este la penetro con fiereza.

Y asi continuaron en la bañera fuera del baño se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, inuyasha cargo a kagome aun sin salir dentro de ella y la recosto de la fria pared del baño para poder penetrarla con mayor profundidad, kagome tenia los ojos entre-cerrados por la exitacion le encantaba la manera tan salvaje de como inuyasha la tomaba aunque aveces se le ocurrian hacer una cosas que ni al caso, aveces le gustaba penetrarla por el ano mientras la masturbaba con un vibrador claro al principio ella se nego por el miedo pero luego le gusto aunque le dolio a muerte la primera vez que inuyasha tomo su ano pero ya despues todo fue placer y mas placer.

-Aaah-Gritaron ambos cuando llegaron al climax kagome con multiples espamos por el gran orgasmo inuyasha derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

-E..so fue ge..nia-Decia inuyasha con la respiracion cortada por el ejercicio hecho.

-Ni que lo digas-le respondio kagome mientras le daba un corto beso a su a novio.

Mas tarde cuando ya inuyasha y kagome estaban compuestos de tanto movimiento estaban en la sala con sus dos mejores amigos sango y miroku, inuyasha y miroku estaban preparando una bebidas mientras las chicas se fueron "Disque" a preparar algunos bocadillos ellos sabian que mas lo hacian para estar cotorreando pero que se les iva hacer ellas tambien necesitan su espacio al igual que ellos.

-Kag aun no me lo creo entonces el hermano de yasha te quiere comer el pastelito-Le decia deivertida sango a kagome mientras veia la cara de orror de su amiga por la porma de referirse al "pastelito" .

-Sango shh no lo digas asi talves se equivoco o estaba borracho no se creo que esto no va a terminar bien, es que sango si lo vieras es un bombon.

-Quien es un Bombon kag-Kagome se quedo de piedra cuando escucho esa voz gruesa detras suyo inuyasha tenia la hielera en sus manos seguro venia a buscar hielo y lo mejor en el momento que ella se referia de tal manera a su hermano ja si y como decirle a el tu hermano es el bombon y que casi me viola en el mini-bar.

-Pu..es un.

-Es un modelo de ropa intima que kagome me mostro es todo un bombon el chico verdad kag-Gracias sango decia mentalmente la pelinegra.

-Si la verdad que esta bien cuero el muchacho-Uf me salve tengo que tener mayor cuidado cuando este hablando de mi cariñoso cuñado.

-No se si ponerme celoso o reirme, mejor elijo reirme yo estoy mas bueno que cual quier tipejo esos gays de revista-Decia inuyasha tomando el hielo de la nevera para luego marcharse riendo, pues claro que estaba mas bueno que cualquier tipo de revista con ese cuerpaso bien formado, esas piernas y ese trasero uf cualquiera cae rendida pero lastima para muchas haha el es mio solo mio.

-Kagome haha casi te agarran olle y tan guapo es?-Le preguntaba sango a kagome mientras tomaba una de las bandejas para llevarla a la sala.

-Mucho amiga mucho-Preo su asombro fue mayor cuando tomo la otra bandeja y se dispuso ir a la sala solo para ver esos ojos dorados clavarse en ella mientras caminaba con cuidado para no dejar caer la bandeja miro asango por el rabillo del ojo y comprovo que ella tambien se le caia la baba solo con ver a tal bombon entrando por la puerta.

-Buenas noches-Uf esa voz tan serena y fria a la vez tan ronca que te hace estremeser.

-Hola sesshomaru pasa y ponte comodo-Le dijo inuyasha a su hermano mientras tomaba su maleta y la llevaba hasta la habitacion.

-Hola que tal mi nombre es miroku y esta es mi novia Sango-Dijo miroku mientras se presentaba ante sesshomaru, este solo acentia con la cabeza.

-Y tu no me saludaras cuñadita-Decia el ojidorado mientras abria los brazos esperando para recibir un abrazo de su tierna "cuñada".

-Cla..ro como estas?-Le dije mientras acetaba su abrazo pero este me apreto mas y me susurro al oido sin que nadielo escuchara o se percatara de lo que hacia.

-La fiesta hora comienza mi queria Cuñada.

Continuara...

**Que les parecio? espero que les aya gustado gracias por sus reviews, espero que me hagan sabes que tal voy o si necesita algun cambio nos vemos hastala proxima...Besos**


End file.
